falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Агентство защиты окружающей среды
Агентство защиты окружающей среды, АЗОС ( ) — локация, вырезанная из релизной версии Fallout 2. Описание Краткий обзор Агентство защиты окружающей среды — это дополнительная локация в Fallout 2. Оно полно загадок, боев и различных странных приключений: * 1A. Парковка, превратившаяся в джунгли, наполненные различными вариациями споровых растений. * 2A. Ненормальный зоопарк. Наполнен людьми. Голодными людьми. * 3A. Подуровни, наполненные удивительными ядовитыми газами и зараженными мутировавшими фруктами. * 4A. Маленький музей правительства, полный диорам! Особенно впечатляет выставка об Америке после холокоста. * 5A. Склад, полный семян для Арройо. Из некоторых семян вырастают плохие вещи. * 6A. Экспозиция голограмм неисправимых преступников. * 7A. Различные NPC в анабиозе. * 8A. Компьютеры, наполненные информацией о севообороте и вирусе ВРЭ. * 9A. Мистер Помощник в клинической депрессии и сверхактивный аппарат для производства наркотиков (для персонажей с высокой Наукой). АЗОС должно было быть похоже на Город Убежища/Убежище 13 интерьером (яркий белый, как в Убежищах). В АЗОС были особые объекты сценария, включая знак парковки и зашифрованный цветом код на стенах, переливающийся всеми цветами радуги. Ценные находки * Банка собачьей еды (a la Mad Max) * Средство от насекомых * Шампунь * Пестицид * Марихуана * Pop-Rocks (если вы выпьете с ними воду, то взорветесь с ужасающей анимацией смерти) * Правительственные батарейки АЗОС * Канистра Распылителя против Жуков (моментально убивает всех насекомых) * Канистра Распылителя против Растений (моментально убивает все растения) * Противогаз * Солнечный скорчер (это было его изначальное местоположение) * Волшебный бильярдный шар (это было его изначальное местоположение) * Пробирка * Шприц с неизвестным лекарством (Ловкость +1 навсегда) Оформление АЗОС состояло из четырёх карт. Карты были маленькими, и одни и те же «уровни» часто делили одну карту. * Парковка * Уровень входа (Офисное здание) * «Красный» уровень (Охрана, Связь с Общественностью, Музей) * «Оранжевый» уровень (Замораживающие кровь кафетерии и зловещие конференц-залы) * «Желтый» уровень (Энергетический центр) * «Зеленый» уровень (Животные и Биологические тестирования; Питомник и Клетки Созданий) * «Синий» уровень (Спячка) * Уровень «индиго» (Сверхсекретные Исследования о Половых Трансформациях) * «Фиолетовый» уровень (архив) Основные зацепки приключений Плотоядные джунгли: Избранный должен пробраться через джунгли, наполненные Венериными Человеколовками (Venus Mantraps — ориг., прим. перев.). Это не приключение, но их нужно победить для того, чтобы попасть в АЗОС в первый раз. Чтобы попасть в подвал под офисным зданием необходимо к сломанному лифту привязать веревку, далее на красном уровне необходимо заклинить ломом центральную трубу вентиляции. Война голограмм: Избранный может встретить несколько голограмм, которые все ещё наполняют коридоры АЗОС. Когда АЗОС ещё работало, они в основном использовались в качестве гидов для туристов, но с тех пор как «великое молчание» последовало за «большой вспышкой», их задачи изменились. Они получили экстремально летальное бюрократическое мышление, давая друг другу указания снова и снова, до тех пор, пока не создали замкнутый круг и не потеряли способность продолжать выполнение своих обязанностей. Головы каждого подразделения в данный момент спорят в одном из конференц-залов АЗОС — из-за воздействия очень сильных магнитных полей голограммы сохраняют лишь кратковременную память (они повторяют один и тот же аргумент каждые пять минут, потом забывают, что они сказали, и повторяют это снова). Только решением проблемы с магнитными кольцами, прерыванием обсуждения и приказанием им остановиться Ихбранный может разомкнуть замкнутый круг. Голограммы можно уничтожить только ЭМИ гранатами или уничтожением энергоснабжения на желтом подуровне. Загазованный уровень: Один из уровней частично наполнен ядовитым газом. Если Избранный находится на этом уровне, то получает сильные повреждения каждый ход до тех пор, пока не покинет его или умрет. Избранный способен делать короткие «набеги» на этот уровень, чтобы красть вещи из лабораторий или же найти противогаз, который даст ему возможность свободно ходить, до тех пор, пока она будет в одной из его рук. Вентиляционный кошмар: Для того, чтобы попасть в главный комплекс АЗОС, протагонист должен пробраться через серию вентиляционных шахт, где он может использовать только маленькое оружие против их обитателей: гигантских мантисов, маленьких скорпионов и нескольких плотоядных растений. Другие зацепки Неподвижное «Зззззт»: Избранный находит одну неисправную голограмму, которая говорит только тогда, когда находится в покое. Если Избранный починит голопроектор (или замедлит его речь), то сможет узнать некоторые полезные коды и другую информацию (позволяет распознавать некоторые предметы, например расскажет про шприц с неизвестным лекарством). Мр. Чемми! (Мистер химик) Протагонист находит маленькую табличку на двери («Мр. Чемми»). «Мр. Чемми» — машина, поглощающая разное сырье (растения, пиво, презервативы, химикаты, мусор, хвосты скорпионов) и превращающая его в различные фармацевтические препараты, как Рад-Икс, Ментаты, Рад-Эвей и т. д.. Избранный может поэкспериментировать с машиной, чтобы получить определенные наркотики или удивительные субстанции. Персонаж с высоким Интеллектом, Удачей или умением Доктор или Наука может создать особые наркотики, недоступные другим персонажам. Что бы пройти к нему необходим противогаз. Рецептура (постоянная): Все что умеет Майрон — Стимулятор, Суперстимулятор, Противоядие; Яд — Шприц(пустой)+Хвост скорпиона+Ядер-Кола; Аптечка — Стимулятор+Шприц(пустой)+Противоядие+Антирадин; Докторский саквояж — Аптечка+Стимулятор+Шприц(пустой)+Противоядие; Баффаут — Аптечка+Пиво+Ядер-Кола; Ментант — Аптечка+Фрукт+Самогон; Психо — Ментант+Баффаут+Фрукт+Стимулятор; Рад-Х — Аптечка+Ядер-Кола; Антирадин — Ядер-Кола+Шприц(пустой)+Стимулятор; Марихуана — ничего не надо — дает −1 Восприятие, +2 Привлекательность, +1 Удача. Рецептура (единоразовая): Сердечные пилюли для Кэссиди; Канистра ИСНО (для разморозки возможного напарника на секретном-голубом уровне). Описание напарников с одного из прохождений на английском Kitsune: '' Need charisma of at least 5, or CH 2 or more + speech higher than 80 % for her to join you. You only get one shot, if you fail she’s gone for good. She is, well was a Chinese spy working for the Americans. If you ask her about her past you can eventually get her to teach you some of her skills. You gain +10 % to your sneak, lockpick and steal skills. Her main skill is lockpicking, and as long as her skill is better than yours, she will help you with it (like Vic with repair). As for combat skills, she’s best with unarmed, melee, small guns and throwing — in that order. She can use all weapons, but she’s rather bad with energy and big guns. She starts out with 80 HP and ends up with 130 HP and her AP will always be the 9 she starts with. If you have left her out of your party and try to get her back while having CH 1, she will leave and disappear for good. Cat Jules: He used to be in the army, but was reassigned to guard duty at the EPA where he volunteered to some human/feline DNA experimentation. (He’s basically a tribute to Cat, a character from the British Sci-Fi-comedy series «Red Dwarf».) If you ask he can give you some weapon training (+10 % to small guns, Big Guns and Energy Weapons). Notable skills; Small Guns, Energy Weapons, Unarmed, melee and on his final level a passable Big Guns skill. He can use all weapons, though he’s not very good at throwing. He starts out with 80 HP and ends up with 130 HP, and his AP starts at 8 and ends at 10 on his last level. Same as with Kitsune, if you ever have a CH of 1 when you try to recruit him or pick him up again, he will vanish from the game. Dex: A sociopathic killer and worse according to his files, innocent according to himself (He would say that wouldn’t he?). If you play an evil character (negative karma) he will not pretend to be innocent. In fact, if you ask for his life’s story, he’ll tell you all about it. Good characters will never get to know, but maybe its better that way. He is easy to anger before you’ve recruited him, so pick your lines carefully or he’ll go hostile. If you ask him if he can give you any tips, he’ll teach you +15 % speech and barter. His main skill is speech, but unfortunately he cannot help you with that in any way. He’s also good with Melee and Unarmed. Small guns are OK and Energy Weapons and throwing skill are passable on his last level. Unfortunately the weapons he can use are limited to unarmed, knives, pistols and sub-machine guns. He starts out with 80 HP and ends up with 130 HP, and his AP will stay the 8 he starts with until his last level, when it when it changes to 9. *Female characters have the option to sleep with him before he is recruited. If you are good or neutral though (0 to positive karma), he will kill you afterward. So maybe not such a good idea. *Dex carries a pack of cigarettes. I thought I should mention it in case you haven’t come across any before. Male characters can smoke if they also have a lighter in their inventory. Мр. Чемми всегда «говорит» восклицательными знаками, Ням-ням! Храбрый маленький тостер: На одной из кухонь АЗОС имеется высокоинтеллектуальный тостер с IQ 6000. Вся сила его мозга сконцентрирована на убеждении человека сделать тост. Диалоги с ним будут практически односторонними, то есть, Избранный у него что-нибудь спрашивает, а тостер в ответ спрашивает о том, желает ли Избранный тосты или вафли. Хотя тостер выглядит как нечто странное, в своем диалоге он упоминает о том, что он поврежден и не имеет доступа до всего, что нужно для того, чтобы правильно приготовить тосты. Если протагонист его починит, то он скажет емуПервоначально разработчики также хотели добавить вход в Убежище в одном из казино в Нью-Рино, код от которого сообщал тостер после ремонта (и которое практически нельзя было открыть другим способом). несколько секретных кодов для опустошения игровых автоматов и даст несколько других бонусных предметов. ABACAB: Один из компьютеров АЗОС упоминает простое лекарство от эпилепсии. Очевидно, повторением серии писем особого содержания пациент может быть излечен даже от аутизма и эпилепсии. Если Избранный узнает это, пойдет в Нью-Рино и скажет ключевую фразу Лающему ЧеловекуВ оригинале игры персонаж не появляется., то последний даст Избранному незначительную награду (вдобавок к незначительному опыту). Нет Новостей об Оттепели: На нижних уровнях АЗОС находятся ячейки криогенной заморозки, и, в зависимости от того, какого «типа» его персонаж (боевой, скрытный или дипломат), он может освободить одного из трех замороженных человек, законсервированных со времен великой войны. Основные персонажи Голограмма 00000, Директор Науки: Блестящая голограмма, которая не может должным образом высказаться… недостаток энергии повредил его вокальные возможности, и теперь он может объясняться, только показывая числа двоичного кода. (Персонаж с высоким уровнем Науки или Интеллекта может «прочесть» его речь, понять, что он говорит, и починить его). Голограмма 10001, Директор Безопасности: Горячий морпех, который насыщает свою речь множеством грубых немецких выражений. Он верит, что все, что находится в комплексе, должно быть убито, и тогда АЗОС сможет «перезагрузиться». К счастью, он не может больше управлять роботами, а ко всему оружию закончились патроны, так что он может только говорить о том, как он хотел бы все уничтожить, если бы мог. Если Избранный выполнит несколько заданий этого Директора, то он получит доступ к раздевалке Службы Безопасности, в которой хранится немного старых патронов, оружия и брони. Голограмма 12001, Директор Операций: Голограмма пронырливого, нервно улыбающегося мужчины. Только персонаж с высоким Интеллектом может выяснить, что же он говорит, потому что он использует в речи много двусмысленностей. От этого персонажа нельзя получить ничего, потому что у него не было власти ни над чем. Голограмма 10031, Директор Эксплуатации Поверхности: Бесполезная голограмма, которая ответственна за все обслуживание поверхности в АЗОС. Тот факт, что у него нет физического тела, и ни один робот не может сделать того, что он говорит, вынудил его действовать со 100 % неэффективностью на протяжении нескольких последних десятилетий. Остальные директора упоминают это каждый раз, когда могут. Если Избранный починит роботов или займется садовыми и ландшафтными проблемами в АЗОС (убьет опасные растения), Директор «наймет» его, разрешая пройти в медицинский кабинет или на склад (который содержит новые семена, химикаты, травы и различные инсектициды и уничтожители сорняков) Голограмма 40011, Директор Связи с Общественностью: Эта сексуально озвученная (каким-то образом формальная и симпатичная одновременно) голограмма в ответе за все экскурсии и пресс-релизы. Её слащавые манеры и её непрерывный поток пресс-релизов очень быстро надоедают. Однако, Избранный не может попасть в некоторые части комплекса АЗОС без неё… некоторые части комплекса откроются только, если она идет впереди (в основном музеи и зоопарк). Персонаж с высоким дипломатическим навыком может получить от неё гораздо больше, чем другие персонажи. Для того, чтобы активировать квест по получению пароля к закрытым частям комплекса АЗОС, Избранный должен иметь навык Красноречие больше 75. Других способов узнать пароль от дверейСм. подробности в разделе «баги» с замком с голосовым управлением нет. Вторичные персонажи Здесь нет вторичных персонажей. В жестоком мире АЗОС — все или ничего. Третичные персонажи Зззззт: Неисправная голограмма, которая говорит только в покое, пока её не починить. Если его починить, то он сможет обеспечить протагониста информацией о различных странных объектах на подуровнях АЗОС, а также дать коды, позволяющие пройти на запрещенный уровень. Храбрый Маленький тостер: Гениальный тостер. У него IQ 6000. Он любит делать тосты. Мистер Чемми: (Мистер химик) Радостное устройство для производства наркотиков. Появление Локация «Агентство защиты окружающей среды» вырезана из ''Fallout 2, однако данная организация упоминается в голодиске «Задание базы Сьерра». Модификация Fallout 2 Restoration Project восстанавливает эту локацию. За кулисами В США с декабря 1970-го года действует Агентство по охране окружающей среды ( ), сокращённо EPA. Баги * Пройти через двери с замком с голосовым управлением (пароль от которых выдает Голограмма 40011 Директора по связям с общественностью/пресс-секретарь АЗОС) можно не выполняя связанный квест. Для этого достаточно перейти в боевой режим и попробовать открыть дверь главным персонажем. Галерея EPA surface.jpg|Общий вид локации EPA surface interior.jpg|Интерьер EPA in2.jpg EPA in.jpg Примечания en:Environmental Protection Agency pt:Agência de Proteção Ambiental uk:Агентство захисту довкілля Категория:Локации Fallout 2 Категория:Локации, упоминаемые в Библии Fallout Категория:Вырезанный контент Fallout 2 Категория:EPA